a twist in the plot
by Shellz006
Summary: What if Ryoma had an older sister who used to live in America? What if she came back and went to St. Rudolph's?


"Dad! I'm home!" called Marie.

Nanjiro walked into the front room, to see his only daughter with her ears pierced, and her hair with red streaks in it. "What happened?" he asked.

"I wanted my hair a different color, and last time I talked to mom, she said I could, and mailed me the money." Smiled Marie.

Just then the door opened again. "Nai? Whose this?" asked Ryoma.

"Ryoma! I'm ashamed. You don't even recognize your own sister now?" Marie grinned, adjusted her visor over her red and black bun.

"Oh. Hi Marie." He said, walking past her.

Marie rolled her eyes, "still as ignorant as always I see Ryoma. I had hoped you had changed in the 3 years I was gone."

He ignored her, and walked up stairs. "Hey dad, since I haven't been here in so long, could you point me to the direction of a sushi place?" she asked.

"That way. Then turn left. I'll be in the garden." Nanjiro said, walking away, pointing left.

Marie walked to the food place, pulling out her money. "Konichiwa!" called someone from behind the counter.

"Hi. Can I get some wasabi rolls to go?" Marie asked.

"Sure. We just started a new promotion where you get a card and your 5th sushi is free. Would you be interested? All we need is an i.d." He said.

"Sure." She shrugged, pulling out her wallet again.

"Echizen Marie?" He said.

"Yep." She shrugged.

"Are you related to Echizen Ryoma by any chance?" he asked.

"Yep. He's my ochibi." Marie smirked.

"Weird. He's never mentioned you." The boy said.

"Yeah. He kinda hates me now because I left and moved to America for 3 years." Marie shrugged.

"Why were you in America?" he asked.

Marie shrugged. "Stuff. Can I have my sushi now?"

"Sorry. Here you go, and here's your card and i.d. See you soon." He said.

"Bye." Marie said walking back home.

When Marie walked in the door, she almost walked into a red head standing in the door way. "Why the hell are you standing in the middle of the door way?" she snapped.

"Oh, sorry." He said, turning around.

She walked past him and started up the stairs. "In the kitchen Marie." Snapped her mother.

"Whatever." She called back, sitting on the counter top, opening her sushi.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Who are you?" asked the red head boy excitedly.

"Echizen Marie." Marie said, eating a piece of sushi.

"Your related to Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"I'm his older sister." She said. She blinked, and something fell out of her eye. "Crap." She muttered, hopping off the counter. She walked over to the bags by the door, and opened the smallest of the 3. She pulled out black glasses, and slid them on.

"Where will you be going to school?" he asked.

"Erm… St. Rudolph Jr. High I think." Marie murmured.

"Oh, Fuji Shusuke's little brother goes there. His name is Fuji Yuuta." Eiji smiled. "What year are you?"

"3rd." Marie said, throwing away her trash. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I was waiting for Ochibi. He was supposed to be ready 10 minutes ago." He said.

"I'll get him. He's probably asleep." Marie said, walking up stairs.

"Thanks." Eiji smiled.

Marie opened Ryoma's door, and saw Ryoma asleep at his desk. Marie waked to his desk and leaned toward his ear. "RYOMA WAKE UP! YOU'RE FRIEND IS HERE!" she screamed.

"Wha-?" murmured a sleepy Ryoma.

"Kikumaru Eiji's here. Go away so he stops asking me questions." Marie said, walking away.

Ryoma walked down stairs, putting his hat on as he walked down stairs. He heard a door slam as Marie walked out of house. "Your sister seems nice." Eiji smiled. "Why isn't she going to Segiku?"

"I didn't want her to." Ryoma sighed.

"Why?" Eiji asked.

"I don't like her." Ryoma stated. "Now, where are we going?"

"Bowling." Eiji said, leading him to the bowling center.

Once the entire team had assembled, and Oishi was talking, a familiar figure walked past. Ryoma ducked his head down a bit, but Eiji called her over. "Marie!"

"Erm, hi Eiji. Hey Ochibi. Sushi guy." Marie nodded, walking past.

"Who's this?" asked Oishi.

"Echizen Marie. You are?" Marie said, extending her hand.

"Oishi Shuichiro. Are you related to our ochibi here?" Oishi asked, shaking her hand.

"I'm his older sister." She smiled, looking at Ryoma, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair.

Ryoma glared, taking his hat back. "Leave me alone." He glared.

"What kind of sister would I be if I did that?" Marie asked, bending down to Ryoma's height. "I'm leaving for school later today, so be good to mom and dad. Play tennis with him." She ordered, and then pulled him into a hug. "Be safe. I'll be home for Christmas and we can play then." She released him and turned around.

"Yuuta? What are you doing here?" asked Fuji.

"My academy sent me here to help Echizen Marie get to the academy." Came a voice next to Fuji. "DO you know who that is?"

"That would be me." Marie smirked. "I wasn't aware that anyone was helping me today."

"They said they mailed you a letter…" Yuuta said.

"Oh yeah, there's a letter on the table for you." Said Ryoma.

"Thanks for the information." Said Marie.

"I'll be right back with my stuff." She said, turning and sprinting away.

"Why is she with you guys?" Yuuta asked.

"She's Echizen's sister." Shrugged Momo.

"Who was that girl talking to Ryoma? No one can talk to him without our permission! And they certainly can't hug him! When she comes back we'll confront her." Whispered Tomo to Sakuno.

"Bu-" started Sakuno.

"She needs to know that Ryoma is yours!" she said, sitting on a bench, waiting for Marie to return.

Marie walked up the street carrying 4 bags. "Stop right there! What do you think you're doing talking to Ryoma? Everyone knows that they need permission from me to talk to him!" Tomo said.

Marie laughed. "So now I need permission from two pip squeaks to talk to my brother? That's new." She laughed.

"Your brother?" Tomo asked.

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my new dorm, and school. It was lovely meeting you two, girls." Marie said walking into the building, to get Yuuta to find the school. "Let's go Yuuta. Bye Ryoma!" she called, walking to the bus stop with Yuuta.


End file.
